


A Bunny Christmas

by thechestofsilver



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Bunny wants to do good, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling, First Christmas Together, First Kiss, Lots of blushing, M/M, Raffles wants to make Bunny happy, and a whole lot of Christmas cheer, crime and charity, dressing up in costume, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver
Summary: Raffles is planning a robbery against a detested politician, but Bunny has caught the holiday spirit. They make a compromise.





	A Bunny Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumhowe_sailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumhowe_sailing/gifts).



> Written for @riff-raffles for Raffles Secret Santa exchange 2017. Merry Christmas dear! ♥

”Raffles, would you listen to me for just one moment?”

I stopped short in my monologue and looked surprised at Bunny. He seemed a bit taken aback himself by this sudden outburst, and he bit his lip as if he half regretted the words.

“I didn’t realise you were saying something?”

“Well, I was trying to,” he replied sulkily. “But you refuse to listen.”

I grabbed the closest chair and straddled it so that I was facing Bunny.

“I am very sorry, my dear chap,” I said and tried to hide my annoyance. “Please tell me what is on your mind. I am all ears.”

To emphasise, I put my arms on the back of the chair and rested my chin on them, fasting my eyes resolutely upon Bunny. His cheeks turned a fair pink, but he straightened his back and began determinedly:

“It’s not that it is a bad plan – it is a brilliant plan, it really is, and I do trust you to take us through the whole thing seamlessly, of course I do – but I can’t help feeling that, well… Is it not a bit unnecessary?”

I stared blankly at him.

“ _Unnecessary_? Bunny, you can’t be serious.”

He twisted his hands, looking at the carpet.

“I just mean,” he said weakly, “that we don’t really _need_ anything more at the moment, and you’ve said before that –”

“Never mind what I have said before,” I interrupted. “This is a one-time opportunity, Bunny!”

“I know, Raffles, but –”

“The house will be empty except for the gardener and the old cook,” I continued, rising from the chair, “without a chance in the world that the old man will return prematurely; there is not another soul nearby that will lay eyes on us; no-one knows about the content of that safe except for you, me, Lord Norris and that ass Lewis –”

“That is true, I know –”

“– the fact that I overheard them was a sign to strike if ever there was one! It is a golden opportunity; but if we let it go it will certainly not come again!”

“I know!” Bunny exclaimed and resignedly leaned back in his armchair.

“Then what is the problem?”

He sighed.

“You will think me silly.”

“Not at all,” I said hastily, then correcting myself: “Perhaps, depending. Tell me anyway.”

He made a grimace that was half pained, half pleading.

“It’s Christmas,” he said simply.

I waited for an elaboration, but none came.

“So it is,” I said at length, failing to understand the connection he was making to our case.

“It is a time for goodwill, and for… giving. For peace, and kindness – and while everyone else is going around making each other merry, we are sitting here plotting out of completely selfish motives. I can manage being a criminal the rest of the year, but… Well, damn if I will be an ill-doer during Christmas!” he finished with heat.

It was not what I had expected him to say, yet I was not in the least surprised. My friend’s heart had always been a pure one. A memory suddenly flashed before my eyes, from a Christmas nearly fifteen years ago, of Bunny handing me a hand-crafted card just as I was leaving for the holiday. The boy had wished me a Merry Christmas and then, rather anxiously, added that he hoped I would not forget about him until the next semester. I did my best to hide the fond smile forming on my lips at the memory, and instead used the same phrase I had uttered back then.

“Bunny,” I said. “That is one of the most irrational things I have ever heard you say.”

“I don’t care.”

“No, I can see that.”

I contemplated for a moment; then straddled the chair once again and locked Bunny’s eyes.

“I would very much hate for this chance to go to waste,” I said slowly. “Especially considering Lord Norris is one of the most insufferable bastards that ever set foot in the parliament. However” – I reached out and touched his arm – “since you feel that strongly about it, I could settle for a compromise.”

“What then?”

“You do agree that our dear Norris deserves to be taught a lesson?”

“Well, yes. Of course.”

“Then, if you will allow me, and assist me, to go through with the plan and do just that… I suggest that we use the profits to do some goodwill.”

He lit up.

“How?”

“We could sell it – as we would have done anyways – and distribute the profit to some more deserving households of London.” I smiled. “Lord knows it will be of more use there than locked up in that old relic’s safe.”

He grabbed my hand, beaming with joy.

“Oh, Raffles!” he said. “I will certainly get behind _that_ plan!”

“Then it’s settled!”

Bunny’s eyes sparkled, and as he pressed my hand I thought to myself that the smile on his face was worth the price of ten tiaras. Besides, I would still get to wound the pride of that insufferable politician, which was all that mattered to me at the moment.

♦ - - - ♥ - - - ♦

And so it was that we found ourselves in the villa of Lord James Norris on the night leading up to Christmas Eve. Entering the house had been childishly simple, but the safe was another story. Luckily we had all night, and while Bunny kept a look-out I worked away on the lock slowly and methodically. At last it opened with a firm clicking sound, and as I laid eyes on its content I let out a low whistle. Apart from the tiara and the earrings Lord Norris so carelessly had mentioned in his conversation with Mr Lewis, there were several gold rings, a pocket-watch, and a necklace that seemed to contain at least five stones of value.

“Bunny,” I whispered. “Come have a look at this!”

He snuck across the room and leaned over my shoulder.

“Raffles!” he exclaimed. “That has to be twice the value you estimated!”

“Maybe not quite so, but you’re not far off.”

“And that means almost twice the amount of joy to spread!”

He grabbed my shoulder in utter excitement, beaming like a child. I laughed.

“Well let’s go then – help me put it all in the bag.”

Within minutes the safe was closed again and we were making our way down the stairs. The chance that someone was anywhere near this part of the house was a very slim one; still, we moved with care as to not risk our mission right at the finish line. Beneath the stairs there was a dark narrow passage to walk through in order to get to the back door, from which we would make our exit. I took the lead, feeling my way along the wall, with Bunny close on my tracks. We were close to the door when suddenly I felt something brush my face and I stopped dead. I heard Bunny catch his breath next to me, likely thinking I had sensed some danger, and his hand found my arm in the dark. Slowly, I raised my other hand to my head and felt something dry and leafy that attempted to tangle with my hair, and when I raised my gaze I let out a little laugh – I should have known. I turned to Bunny and whispered:

“It’s only mistletoe.”

His eyes grew wide as if my words had surprised him; then a look of confusion came upon his face, before he hastily looked up and gave a quiet, nervous laugh.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, that’s lucky. I mean, lucky it was only that,” he added anxiously.

He let go of my arm and bit his lip, looking anywhere but in my eyes. I studied him for a second, wondering if I was reading his uneasiness correctly, and if it was an answer to the question that had entered my mind so frequently during the past few months. I decided that now was not the time to address it.

“Alright,” I said. “Shall we?”

He finally looked at me.

“Shall we what?”

“Shall we go?” I clarified, amused.

“Oh… yes, of course.”

We made it out of the house and back into the city without any trouble, and made plans for our next step on the way. We parted with the agreement that I would make the sell and that we would meet at my studio first thing in the morning. I left Bunny by his building, looking as happy as ever, and I confess that I felt a thrill of excitement as well.

♦ - - - ♥ - - - ♦

The sun was just rising when I reached the studio and found Bunny outside waiting for me. It was a cold and frosty morning with a faint mist in the air and a brush of pink on the horizon, holding the promise of a good day.

“Well?” he said as I hurried up to meet him.

“It went splendidly – that necklace was worth even more than I thought. We should have enough to satisfy a whole neighbourhood!”

We were both too filled up with anticipation to mind the cold as we entered the rooms and began rummaging through my supply of props and costumes. In a moment of whimsy on our way back to the city, we had decided that we should dress up in costume to make our charity round more special, and now we spent a good hour picking out our items. At last I managed to make myself into a Nutcracker soldier, complete with a sword and a grand moustache, and Bunny had with the help of a great robe and a beard taken on the role of Father Christmas.

“We’re an odd pair, but strangely we do look compatible,” I remarked as we stood in front of the mirror together, admiring the result. “You really look the part, Bunny! With that gleam in your eyes, people might believe you are Mr Claus himself.”

“And people might think you really are the enchanted prince – you look so very handsome,” Bunny added truthfully, beaming at me in the mirror.

My face heated up a little at his words, matching the make-up I had applied on my cheeks, and I continued hastily:

“Well, we better get a move on. Don’t forget that we are invited to Lady Melville’s Christmas party this evening, and we better not be late.”

“Oh, right.” Bunny frowned.

“Don’t worry,” I smiled and nudged his side. “We have plenty of time. Come on now.”

At the market we spent our winnings well, and then hired a cab to take us around one of the poorer neighbourhoods of town. We had imagined to simply knock on each door, hand over a portion of the gifts and wish a Happy Christmas, but the welcome we received was beyond our expectations, and each visit seemed to stretch a little bit longer than the previous. Bunny was incredible in the way he greeted each and every one with kind words and a cheerful smile, and playing the part to the fullest whenever a child was present. I had never seen him so at ease, and it mesmerised me. The last family we visited had no less than seven children who were all beyond delight at the sight of us, and we gladly stayed for a good while to entertain them. Bunny proved his worth as a storyteller when he made up a tale on the spot, which turned into a small Christmas play acted out by the two of us to the cheers and laughter of the children. The mother of the family blessed us and gave us both a kiss on the cheek before we left, and the father shook our hands with tears in his eyes. When we finally returned to the studio we were both exhausted but filled with joy beyond measure, and we laughed heartily as we made our way up the stairs.

“It was incredible,” Bunny said as we entered the room. “I have never felt so good in my entire life.” He stepped up to me and took my hand. “Thank you, Raffles.”

His hair was messy, his cheeks rosy, and his eyes glittered with happiness and gratitude. Though his hand was cold, it burnt like fire in mine.

“You’re welcome,” I managed to say.

“And you got your revenge on Lord Norris.”

“I did,” I said, completely having forgotten about it.

“I’m sorry we were so delayed,” he continued and let go of my hand. “But if we hurry up, we should still be able to make it in time, don’t you think?”

The Christmas party was another thing that had slipped my mind. I shook my head a little.

“Yes, we should. Let us change quickly, and then we’ll catch a cab. But let us then stop by my place for a drink before the party, to celebrate our success.” I smiled. “I think we have earned it.”

♦ - - - ♥ - - - ♦

I awoke drowsily to low-burnt candles and a fire that crackled timidly in the hearth. My half-finished tumbler stood abandoned on the coffee table, next to the one Bunny had emptied in a surprisingly short amount of time. I was comfortably slouched against the back of the sofa, warm and utterly relaxed; and curled up against my side was Bunny, quietly snoozing with his head resting on the left part of my chest. My arm was draped around him. Mildly surprised I looked at him, slowly remembering how we had gotten there and where we were supposed to go. I could not see the clock from where I was sitting, but I suspected that it was fairly late and that there was no longer any use in getting up; so instead I took the opportunity to watch Bunny where he was sleeping steadily against me. He appeared as content and calm as anyone could be, his features relaxed with the hint of a smile on his lips, and his golden hairs glimmering in the candlelight. My thoughts helplessly formed into poetry in my mind as I studied him, helped by the warmth from his body and by the rhythm of his heartbeat. At last I tightened my grip around him and dragged him closer, breathing in the soothing scent of his hair.

“Bunny?” I said softly.

He hummed and sighed, giving up a small snore. I smiled.

“Bunny?” I tried again, carefully shaking him by the shoulder.

This time he stirred, then his eyes blinked open and he drunkenly looked around himself, slowly realising his location. As I had no intention of letting go, I kept my arm firmly in its position.

“Oh,” was the only thing he uttered before settling his head back on my chest. “What time is it?” he added then.

“I don’t know,” I answered, “but I do think we are more than fashionably late to the party at this point.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” he said with a tone that indicated the opposite.

I chuckled against his hair.

“You didn’t really want to go, did you?”

“Not really,” he admitted. “I’m sorry if you were looking forward to it, A.J.”

I laughed quietly.

“I can’t really say that I was. It would have been the same tedious conversations as always. Our adventures today were infinitely more interesting.”

He turned to look at me.

“Do you really mean that? You didn’t mind?”

“Mind? Bunny…” I said and thought about all the smiles and grateful words that the day had brought. “I have not had a better Christmas in years. Thank you.”

His eyes grew wide with wonder, and I was filled with another rush of affection for his innocent heart. I raised my free hand and gently stroke his hair. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, breathing deeply, and when he opened them they were filled with emotion. In them I saw loyalty and affection, along with something else that had my heart singing and my head spinning slightly. I slid my hand down to his blushing cheek and then, before I could think more about it, I leaned in and touched his soft lips with mine. A barely audible gasp escaped him; then he relaxed in my arms and I could feel his hand gripping at the fabric of my dressing gown. He returned the touch, letting out an exhale that intoxicated my senses and made me press him even closer to me. When we broke apart we remained close, my hand in his hair and his on my waist, our breaths heavy. I raised my lips to his forehead and kissed it. He sighed happily before meeting my eyes. In his features I read the answer to my long-standing question clear as day.

“You know,” I mumbled, “we have an invitation for a Christmas dinner tomorrow night, and I wouldn’t mind missing that one too.”

He let out a surprised laugh, his eyes shining.

“I would love to,” he said.

And he leaned in to kiss me once again.

 

♦ - - - ♥ HAPPY CHRISTMAS ♥ - - - ♦

 


End file.
